


Heavy Rain (Eng)

by LorPhili_0524



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorPhili_0524/pseuds/LorPhili_0524
Summary: This is an English version of my first Lorca/Georgiou fan fiction "Heavy Rain". Set after Battle at the Binary Stars AU. Philippa returned the earth alive but her heart becomes an artificial one and people look at her with pity feeling. She and Lorca who got injured his eyes comfort each other, Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort.





	Heavy Rain (Eng)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer( ΦωΦ)ﾉ=======【I own nothing but this silly fan fiction】
> 
> Note( ΦωΦ)＜This is for Patti san! I'm so glad that you found me~~~✧✧
> 
> Warning!( ΦДΦ)＜Bad English Alert! My English skill doesn't enough to write a fan fiction...

He heard the footsteps in the sound of heavy rain.

Then she called his name.

“Gabriel?”

She went close to him. Her dark brown hair swung like a cat’s tail. A small hand cupped his cheek. In Gabriel Lorca’s blurry field of vision, only Philippa Georgiou’s beautiful face looked clearly, She glared at him and said she heard that Lorca left from the hospital without undergo a surgery.  
“Why, Gabriel? Your eyes need a treatment.”  
If he doesn’t answer, she’ll never stop to glare at him. She’s lovely even she’s angry, but he prefer her smile. Lorca answered he can’t believe doctors and Philippa’s face became look angrier.  
“You too, Philippa.”  
He said and pulled her into his strong arms. A big hand placed on her artificial heart. After she underwent a surgery of her heart, she got out from the hospital like she ran from something. I…I UNDERWENT a surgery. Philippa said and Lorca shut her up by a kiss. There is big difference between a heart and eyes. He whispered. She didn’t answer him and looked away. Lorca picked at Philippa’s cheek and said that he was really worry about her.  
“When I heard you were stabbed by a Klingon, my blood froze...I don’t want to experience such an awful feeling again.”  
She finally looked at Lorca. He saw a guilty feeling in her dark brown eyes.   
“I…I didn’t want to be there…Everybody looked at me with pity feeling like ‘There is Philippa Georgiou who was mutinied by her second in command.’…And I wanted to see you.”  
Dark brown eyes met sky blue eyes. Philippa always says Lorca’s eyes are really beautiful but he thinks her eyes are more beautiful. Her eyes are loved by light not like his. They looked each other in silence for a long time. Then Philippa opened her mouth.  
“I’ll make something to eat.”  
Lorca pulled Philippa who tried to slip out from his arms closer. I want you first, Philippa. He whispered and stroked her thigh. Philippa said no and protest in lovely way.  
“I couldn’t touch you for a long time…I can’t repress myself anymore.”  
Long time? It was only a half year. Philippa said and leaned her head like a cat. Yes, and a half year was too long. Lorca answered and kissed her. And I can’t repress myself… Philippa giggled and whispered “Promise me to eat something after…We sleep together.” Lorca undid buttons of Philippa’s blouse buttons and answered “You’re really worry about it.”  
“You don’t care about eat…Since we met. So, I’m worrying about it.”  
Her blouse dropped on a floor. Lorca grinned and said “You often made meals for me…It made me misunderstand. I thought you love me…So, you take care for me. Can you imagine how I felt humiliated when you said ‘You’re my good friend.’? It was first time that I felt such a deep humiliation.”  
Lorca kissed Philippa’s chest a lot and whispered meanly. Philippa raised an eyebrow like Vulcans and said “Misunderstand? Do you think I sleep with a person who I don’t love?”  
Philippa smiled. She put her arms around his neck, kissed him and said  
“You’re my only person who…I sleep together. I love you, Gabriel.”  
Lorca could feel himself blushed. He can’t stop himself anymore and kissed her greedy Philippa begged him to carry her to a bed. Her tearful dark brown eyes stared at Lorca. He picked her up…Then noticed that she lost some weight.  
“…Gabriel? What’s wrong?”  
Philippa who clung Lorca’s neck asked to him. Nothing, my love. Lorca whispered and kissed her lips, Then he carried her to his bed room.

 

He heard a cry.

Lorca opened his eyes and saw Philippa is crying in his blurry field of vision. Pippa? He called her name and grabbed her shoulder gently. The red eyes looked at him. She rubbed her eyes and said “I’m sorry.” He took her small hand to stop her and said she doesn’t need to say sorry. Both Lorca and Philippa didn’t talk about what happened to them in the battle of Binary Stars. They don’t want to be burdens of each other. They both got hurt…Hurt deeply. Lorca touched Philippa’s old ring on left hand’s ring finger. When she abandoned her ship Shenzhou, she could carry out only two things. A telescope and the ring that she wears. The ring was a gift from Lorca. He always says she doesn’t have to cherish such a cheap ring and he’ll give her a better one. But for Philippa, the ring that Lorca gave her first time is the most precious thing.   
“Why are you crying?”  
She shook her head and said nothing. Nothing...I just remember. Lorca kissed her ring and said “About Shenzhou?”  
Philippa nodded. And…Michael. She said sadly. Michael Burnham. Her second in command is now, waits for the judgment as a mutineer. Philippa wanted to entrust her telescope to her second in command. But now, the day that Michael accepts it will never come.   
“I…I can’t do anything for her. Nobody will listen to me…I believe she will be life in prison.”  
Tears dropped from dark brown eyes. When she’s crying, she looks really fragile and transitory. The rank of Starfleet or a lot of decorations she has…those things aren’t suit to her now. Of course those things are honor for her. But they’re too heavy for her now. Lorca pulled Philippa into his arms and whispered “Here, kitty, kitty.” In his arms, she cried. Cried a lot for a long time…Then she fell asleep. Lorca wished Philippa’s peaceful asleep and stroked her hair. Her dark brown hair feels like a silk. Lorca wanted her to be his when he saw her at first sight, But when he saw her let the hair down, his feelings for her became stronger. Unfortunately, Philippa doesn’t know how beautiful her own hair is and she sometimes said she wanted to cut her hair because it disturbs her when she’s on duty. Lorca always persuades her when she wants to cut her hair and it was succeed for the present.  
“I love you, Pippa…Sweet dreams.”  
Lorca held Philippa’s small body and fell asleep too. The rain looks like it will never stop. Soon, they’ll back to their ships…The war with Klingons. But now, they’re alone in a small closed world by heavy rain.


End file.
